Inspiration
by Anders Andrew
Summary: En rangeant la chambre de Dean, Sam trouve par hasard les vieux comics d'Hellblazer de son frère. Ce dernier se défend en assurant combien John Constantine est cool. Et Cas a tout entendu...


**Titre** : Inspiration  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genres** : Action et slash  
**Couple** : Castiel/Dean  
**Nombre de mots** : 1604  
**Commentaires** : Sur le prompt anonyme du kink meme "Supernatural - Dean/Castiel/(Constantine) - Fanboy/bisexuality : Dean a lu les Hellblazer dans sa jeunesse et est un grand fan de Constantine (au point du boy crush, cf Doctor Sexy...) et Cas' avec sa nouvelle connaissance de la pop culture, s'en sert...(consciemment ou non d'ailleurs)" de marryblack  
Certaines répliques sont directement tirées du comics Hellblazer. Rappelons au passage que le "crossover" n'est pas anodin, la garde-robe de Castiel étant à la base inspirée de celle de Constantine.  
Et j'espère que la série qui sortira prochainement sur le comics sera bien ! ^^

* * *

La chambre de Dean était un vrai foutoir. Après son réveil d'entre les morts, il avait fallu l'y enfermer plusieurs jours en attendant de le voir revenir à la raison. Il s'était déchaîné comme un démon, ce qu'il était, jusqu'à ce que Cas arrive.  
Sam et lui avait procédé à un sort de confinement, qui gardait la part obscure de Dean, celle contaminée par la marque de Caïn, derrière un mur. Le coût avait été élevé, mais rien que Sam et Castiel ne soient près à donner pour sauver Dean.  
Ce dernier n'était bien évidemment pas au courant, ses atermoiements auto-flagellatoires ayant déjà démontrées de leur inutilité.  
En attendant, ils devaient ranger un peu.  
- J'ai apporté de nouveaux draps, fit Sam, les bras chargés d'un panier à linge.  
- Pose-ça sur le lit, déclara l'aîné des Winchester, debout sur un escabeau, en train de visser un nouveau plafonnier.  
Sam ne se contenta pas de déposer les draps ; il commença de faire le lit, soulevant le matelas tout neuf.  
- C'est quoi ce carton ?, voulut savoir Sam.  
- De vieux comics, répondit Dean en coinçant le tournevis entre ses dents.  
Sam feuilleta un des magazines pioché au hasard.  
- Hellblazer ? Hey, je m'en souviens, on lisait ça quand on était gosse. Mais j'étais un peu trop jeune, je crois, je ne comprenais pas tout.  
- Mais les noms de démons sont authentiques, déclara Dean. Ainsi que les sortilèges qui y sont décrits. Cent pourcents véridiques.  
- Tu as vérifié ?, le taquina Sammy.  
Son frère rougit et le fusilla du regard.  
- Curiosité scientifique, invoqua-t-il.  
Le cadet rigola.  
- Et les petits cœurs dessinés au stylo bille, c'est aussi de la « curiosité scientifique » ?  
Dean descendit les marches et lui arracha le comics des mains.  
- Donne-moi ça !, grogna-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
- Je me souviens quand même à quel point tu aimais ça, remarqua Sam. Tu avais même réclamé à Papa une cravate – il t'avait envoyé sur les roses, évidemment. On n'a pas besoin de cravate à douze ans.  
Dean fit la moue.  
- John Constantine est cool, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il en laissant tomber le comics dans le carton, ce qui souleva un petit nuage de poussière.  
Cas, qui se tenait sur le seuil, plissa les yeux. Il se souvenait de Hellblazer, ce titre lui disait quelque chose. Cela faisait sans doute partie des souvenirs que Metatron lui avait transmis. Il vit en pensée l'image d'un homme blond fumant trop, avec un long imper et une cravate de travers.  
- Hey Cas, besoin d'un coup de main ici, appela l'un des frères.  
L'ange fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça, le genre de Dean.  
- J'arrive.

.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les Winchesters traquèrent les démons, à la recherche d'un moyen de débarrasser Dean de la marque de Cain. Leur enquête les mena jusqu'à une luxueuse demeure dans laquelle résidait Aiwass, un ancien démon que même Crowley semblait respecter, puisqu'il lui avait permis de rester à l'écart.  
Et c'était une entreprise délicate. Son manoir regorgeait de pièges magiques, et l'être en lui-même était excessivement puissant.  
Heureusement, l'intervention de Castiel, comme à chaque fois, fit peser la balance en leur faveur.  
Il entra dans la pièce où ils se battaient contre les ombres, et les lumières alentours explosèrent, tout comme la première fois que Dean avait rencontré l'ange.  
Les chasseurs se figèrent et Dean écarquilla les yeux.  
Castiel, en trench-coat long et cravate de traviole, la cigarette au bec, souffla un peu de fumée avec désinvolture, et jeta un regard noir au démon. Des flammes jaillirent autour de ce dernier, et lorsqu'elles s'éteignirent brusquement, il était prisonnier d'un pentacle.  
Cependant, il ne parût guère en être tourmenté.  
- Alors voici donc le célèbre Castiel, dit-il de sa voix chevrotante emplie de fiel. J'ai entendu parler de toi, mon garçon, même avant mon exil...  
- Je brûle mon passé régulièrement. Je vide les poubelles, déclara l'ange d'une voix rauque et un brin moqueuse.  
Dean frissonna. Le démon, lui, se contenta de hausser l'épaule en souriant.  
- Tu es venu réclamer quelque chose, petit angelot ?  
- Dis-nous ce que tu sais à propos de la marque de Caïn, et comment s'en débarrasser, lâcha le brun d'un air sombre.  
Aiwass éclata de rire.  
- Oh, alors c'est ça que tu cherches. L'un de vous a été assez stupide pour accepter ce fardeau...  
- Hey, mets-la en veilleuse et dis-nous plutôt ce qu'on veut savoir !, grogna Dean, impatient.  
La créature tourna ses yeux pâles vers lui.  
- C'est toi que le petit ange essaye de protéger ? Mais il ne peut pas. Tu le sais. Je l'ai tout de suite senti. Il y a en toi toute cette sauvagerie enfouie, qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Et ils veulent te contraindre à y renoncer, t'entraver comme on met un fauve en cage.  
Il siffla entre ses dents.  
- Tu es magnifique tel que tu es.  
- Assez !, coupa Cas, faisant à nouveau rire le démon.  
- Petit angelot, si tu veux quelque chose, il faut payer le prix. C'est comme cela que ça marche en ce bas monde, peut-être l'as-tu oublié...  
- J'adorerais souscrire à ton tribut. Mais je crains d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec le cul de ta mère..., rétorqua l'ange d'un ton sec.  
Les deux chasseurs ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
- Joli, susurra le démon. Mais tu feras moins le malin quand je sortirais de ce piège à démon.  
- Alors grand chef, comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas déjà tiré d'ici en traînant tes geôliers par les tripes, lança Cas en jetant son mégot par terre, l'écrasant sous sa chaussure, sans se soucier de la trace noire qu'il laissait sur la moquette.  
Dean s'approcha de lui, reprenant enfin le pas sur sa stupeur.  
- Cas, hey...tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?  
- En ce qui concerne l'humour noir, je suis un putain de spécialiste, rétorqua l'ange en sortant sa lame angélique.  
Il pénétra dans le pentacle et le démon se tendit, prêt à bondir.  
- Je vais te brûler, gronda-t-il, tandis que les limites de son corps se brouillaient, changeaient. Je vais te faire exploser tellement fort que ça va anéantir toute vie à dix kilomètres à la ronde.  
- Dommage pour l'industrie touristique locale, ricana Castiel.  
Les crocs du monstre s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. Il l'envoya valser et elle rebondit sur la paroi invisible limitant le piège. Malgré sa grâce de plus en plus faible, Castiel demeurait un féroce combattant. Néanmoins, Dean serrait les dents, inquiété par l'attitude bizarre de l'ange. Certes, ça avait un côté...étrangement émoustillant – il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi c'était dû – mais c'était dangereux. Il ne voulait pas que Cas prenne des risques dans son état...  
Aiwass se rua de nouveau sur Castiel, cette fois armée de tentacules pointues. Son apparence semblait changer au gré de ses envies, rendant le combat difficile, d'autant que l'espace dans le piège était limité.  
Il percuta Cas en pleine poitrine et celui-ci s'effondra. Aiwass se jeta sur lui et fit claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
- D'accord, j'suis battu, souffla Castiel. Mais allez pas vous imaginer que vous pouvez me faire un coup d'enfoiré pareil sans avoir à régler la note à la fin.  
Il était tombé sur le pentacle et en avait effacé une partie, ce qui rendait le démon libre de ses mouvements.  
Celui-ci rugit, victorieux, en se redressant :  
- Agenouillez-vous, et peut-être vous laisserais-je la vie sauve.  
Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent ; un chuintement avait retentit, le secouant tout entier. Ses contours se brouillèrent à nouveau et il reprit sa forme humaine. Du sang jaillit de la plaie que Dean venait de lui infliger avec l'épée de Cas qu'il avait récupéré par terre. La lame avec traversée son dos et ressortait dans sa poitrine.  
- Je suis Dean Winchester, pauvre branleur arrogant, pas un putain de pèlerin. Je ne suis pas là pour me prosterner, cracha le chasseur en retirant la lame, le regard brûlant de fureur.  
Cette fois, ce fût Castiel qui frissonna.

.

Dans la soirée, quand Dean se rendit dans sa chambre, il y trouva Castiel assis sur son lit à lire les Hellblazer du carton, en chuchota chaque phrase comme s'il les apprenait par cœur.  
Il avait les cheveux en vrac, le col défait, la cravate dénouée pendant sur sa chemise. Et cette vision-là apaisa les inquiétudes de Dean pour un court instant : même si son ange lui avait paru un peu étrange, il était toujours le même nerd un peu paumé. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il préférait ça. C'était le vrai lui. L'ange qu'il avait fini par adopté.  
- Tu t'inspires de John Constantine ?  
Castiel releva les yeux.  
- Tu as dis que tu l'aimais, dit-il sans préambule.  
Dean se gratta la nuque avec embarras.  
- Comme j'aime la tarte. Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je te veux saupoudré de sucre avec des noix de pécan.  
Cas se leva et Dean ne dit rien. Même après qu'il ait enfreint son espace personnel pour se rapprocher de lui.  
- Est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Le chasseur rougit.  
- Ça prête à confusion, je...  
Cas pencha la tête, son souffle caressa ses lèvres.  
- Est-ce que tu me veux maintenant... ?  
Dean balbutia :  
- Je...j'ai pas...tu  
Il ferma les yeux.  
- Je peux te montrer l'Eden, chuchota Castiel avant de l'embrasser. Juste toi et moi.  
- La ferme, marmonna Dean en se pressant vivement contre sa bouche, abandonné.


End file.
